Lovers and Saints
by PurpliePanda
Summary: This is a story of Alistair's wife finding out about the Warden Mistress. (I tried to keep the Female Warden as general as I could.) Alistair/OC Alistair/Warden. (Not been edited)


"Ali-bear!" I yelped as he bite my neck as he laid on top of me in our room my arms around his bare shoulders, the sun was hidden in some clouds but it didn't matter to me, the sun always seen to shine brighter, the air warmer, and my life more complete with Alistair here.

"Mm is something wrong?" He purred into my ear rubbing his nose into the side of my neck.

"No, I just can't believe your skipping your meetings right now." I reminded him, thinking he was going to jump up and run out maybe without even his shirt and trousers. But he just snuggled into more, running his hands up my nude sides.

"Lay in bed mostly naked with my beautiful wife, or listen to everyone whine about each other. You better believe I am laying right here." His hands moved up to my small breast running his hands over them a bit roughly then going back down to my waste.

"Ali-Bear!" We couldn't start this up again, I was still twitching for just an hour ago, and he had let me rest again before he started up again. "You are such a tease, you know you can't finish!"

Alistair chuckled and moved so he was looking down at her his weight on his forearms. He rubbed his member on my thigh, making he gasp, how could he be ready after "O I can finish, my lady." He said smiling down at me. Then of course a knock came to our door.

"Are you sure?" I asked bring my hand up and poking him on the nose. He rolled his eyes getting up and reaching for his pants, I couldn't help but glance at his bottom before it vanished into his trousers. Those made me look at his back that had several different sets of red marks. I blushed knowing it was I to have placed them there but pride at the same time.

Not everyone could say they have marked the King of Ferelden, well in passion anyway. He did have many battle scars, I had tried to count them all once but I lost track and was sure I had double counted. Giggling I pulled the covers up to hide my blush some, he just looked back at me grinning.

The knock came at the door again this time louder, Alistair groaned and pulled his tunic off the end of the bed putting it on. When he opened the door to find Eamon and Teagan there looking rather annoyed. "Your majesty, we had meetings today." Eamon said walking in making me pull the blanket tighter to my nude body.

"Alistair and I got a little busy Eamon, if you tell me who he was meeting with I will be sure to send them a apology." I told him trying to get to end of our king sides bed. Alistair walked over to the edge and helped me get to my feet. He made sure the sheet was covering everything. One thing Alistair didn't do was share.

"My lady, Alistair has to answer many of the nobles questions, they are still adjusting to the changes and need resurrects." Eamon seem to not take in our lack of clothing but Teagan seemed to be a bit nervous, he was looking everywhere but at us.

"Eamon the 'questions' they have to ask are none of their damn business, and I don't wish to discuses this. " Alistair said tensing up and pulling me closer. Looking up at him I couldn't help but be confused, what Eamon said made sense, with change came uncertainty as King and Queen we needed to show them things were under control.

But I trusted Alistair to handle everything and if he needed my help he would tell me. He didn't like me getting into matters of state; I mostly handled our social affairs. Which Alistair and the staff had told me many times I was doing well in.

"Alistair the people want security, that's all. But we can understand your anger surely there is something we can do." Teagan said trying to reason like always, trying to tell them to both give a little.

"What is the problem we are having? What is it the nobles are so worried about?" I couldn't help but ask; normally Alistair was more than willing to help out to go the extra mile to keep the noble happy.

"Nothin!" Alistair said sternly glaring harshly at the two men in front of us. He seemed really angry and tense. I rubbed my hand up his chest to clam him, if nothing else it made me feel close to him and that was enough.

"Alistair she has a right to know." Teagan said motioning to me. I had the right to know what? What was going on? Looking between all the men I couldn't help but feel like the odd one out. The men were all glaring at each other and didn't seem to be backing down. Things seemed to be going nowhere fast.

"How about we all come down, Alistair and I will get properly dress and we all met together in the study?" I smiled at the two men in the doorway before looking up at Alistair who still held his ground on whatever matter it was.

"That sounds like a good idea, we will see you both soon." Eamon said motioning for his bother to follow him. Teagan did bowing a bit before taking his leave.

I had to let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding and loosened my stents. Pulling away from Alistair I walked over to my vanity. Alistair didn't seem to even be in the room, mentally any how. "Alistair, darling we need to get ready." I told him brushing out my hair. He took an intake of breath and looked around before nodding.

"It's nothing I will change so I am not going to worry her!" I heard my husband yell as I walked closer to the study. Assuming the 'her' was me I had to guess this had more to do with this mystery subject. Alistair had gone ahead of me to meet with Eamon and Teagan because I had to finish getting ready and I had not seen the point in making any of them wait.

"Alistair, I understand your embarrassment but this not only a problem for the state but also in your marriage." Eamon's muffled voice came thought the door. I couldn't help but jump as I heard a loud crash on the other side of the door. Placing my head on the knob I tried to clam down and put a smile on but all this was starting to get to me. It could have been a great number of things; a war, a heath problem, a mistress, a bastard, even Anora could be the problem, again.

Opening the door to the study was like opening the door to a different part of the world, the energy was tense and all the men looked right at me o sharply I was shocked no one broke their necks. Alistair soften first, he opened his arm to his side as an invitation to come to him. Walking over I kept my smile and tried to seem untroubled by what was going on.

Alistair kissed the top of my head when I made it to him. There were enough chairs but everyone stood, I felt it was a dormancies thing. "Why don't we all sit down?" trying to clam the room was going to be neck to imposable but doesn't mean I couldn't try.

I moved Alistair and myself to the sitting area of the study and sat on the red love seat. Eamon and Teagan took the two dark grey chairs a cross from us; there was a small round table between us. Alistair's hand was on my knee I took his large hand in my two smaller ones letting them rest on my knee. Smiling at all the men I waited for them to start their debate but they all seemed hesitant as if they didn't know where to start.

"Alistair…" Eamon started making my love glare in his direction. "Would you like us to leave you two alone to discuses what we were talking about?"

"No." short and to the point, almost like a little kid. Alistair was so cute without even trying.

"My love, you know you can tell me anything." Moving my head around a bit and bring one of my hands to his chin to get his glance on me. His glare turned more into a scowl, then to an almost painful expression. Whatever he was going through must have been very hard; I had to guess it wasn't a matter of state because he would have been more annoyed not emotionally distraught. Giving his hand a squeeze and a reassuring smile I waited.

Teagan seemed was rather frustrated with what was going on, he was bouncing his leg and looking so hard at Alistair. "His majesty-"

"I have a mistress!" Alistair rushed the words out, taking a moment to think through what was being said. I pushed my hands away from his, a mistress! How could he do this to us? When did he even have the time? Every late night he had been 'in office' rushed into my mind. That would be the only way. Standing I used the high side of the love seat between us, I brought my hands to my chest it made me feel safer not any better but safer.

"My Lady, please clam down." Eamon said raising a hand to clam me or maybe it was to supore me if I fainted. O how I wanted to faint then wake up and have this all be a dream.

"Who?" it was all I could get out, all I wanted to really. Talking was painful, being alive was painful, to know that he had lied to not only me but the Maker! We vowed to the Maker we would take no one else other than each other. He broke those promises, that trust.

"The Hero of Ferelden." Alistair said he had moved so his hands to between his spread knees, and he seemed so lifeless. But I should have known they were together! The signs were there, he was always happy when the Hero was on her way, I never tried to think much of it seeing as they had been through so much that would bring closeness I guess it was closer than I thought.

"I love her I always, she is strong, confident, crazy, beautiful, and just an amazing women." He smiled a little as he spoke of her. Hearing him say this, it was what I thought he would say about me, but It was about her.

"Then why do you even need me? You could get any child named your heir, she is the hero they wouldn't deny her!" Screaming didn't seem to make my point clearer but it did make me feel better.

"Well that's where you are wrong, the nobles have been bugging Alistair for a heir sense before you were married it was the main reason you were asked to come to stay at the castle a couple years back. The Warden picked you out." Teagan said looking down. For whatever reason I felt dirty, like I had taken part in an evil scheme.

Alistair looked over at me he seemed so very sad. "it started out like that you were just gonna be the mother of my child maybe like a best friend. But now, I love you Lilly. You make me feel like a man, like a husband, you make me be a better man."

He looked up at me giving me a small side smile. "No! You don't get the right to break your promise to the Maker!" I yelled feeling my face grow hot and tears pushed out of my eyes then I pushed myself away from them ran to the door, then down the hall. Embarrassment, regret, and just pain were all I could feel.

Alistair, Eamon, and Teagan sat there for a moment longer. "I told you, she didn't need to know." Alistair said looking down at the floor. He rubbed the back of his neck exhaling.

"She didn't hear everything, why didn't you tell her about the nobles?" Teagan said looking at both Eamon and Alistair. Alistair shook his head.

"What? Tell her the nobles have been spreading rumors about the Hero of Ferelden and I having a bastard child, which is imposable I might add. Also that they want her de-crowned because she is supposable barren when it is in fact I who is unable to her an heir. She is a gentle creature she can only take so much pain, I will only hurt her so far." Alistair looked out the window rain had begun to fall not heavily, just enough that if you were thinking of it or looking you would know it was there.

Eamon looked to where the young man had looked, the rain didn't seem all that interesting but to a man in pain who knew? "Alistair we will reason with her, I am sure she will forgive you, her gentle nature cant let her hate you, that was one reason why we pick her." Eamon was trying to comfort the young man in front of him but it seemed to have no effect.

Alistair stood up, he thought of her words 'You don't get the right to break your promise…' he was not very religious but he had always thought himself a man no better than anyone. If he had his way he would be a normal man, warden, a little nobody.

"One has to be worthy of forgiveness before one should seek it."


End file.
